


hey, perfect

by accord



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 2 am writings, CRACK PAIRING AHOY!, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Timeline What Timeline, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because srsly this fandom doesnt need anymore angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accord/pseuds/accord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato is going out of his way to avoid Hide. Naturally, Hide worries. And does illegal stuff.</p><p> </p><p>Or: boys, feelings and boys with feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey, perfect

**Author's Note:**

> im sure that this is the sappiest thing ive ever written in my life. i swear this wasnt what i wanted to write -- i even turned on the smut playlist! ofc nothing worked and it happened anyway.

“Ayato! Ayato, wait!” Hide caught his boyfriend’s arm in a desperate grasp. Ayato could have easily torn himself away, but he’d long ago discovered that he was hilariously weak when it came to Hideyoshi. “What’s wrong?”, Hide asked. 

Ayato was frowning, which was nothing unusual by itself, but he wouldn’t meet Hide’s eyes. “Doesn’t matter. Let go.” Hideyoshi’s usual sunny expression was no where in sight. “It matters to you, obviously. What’s wrong, Ayato?” He repeated stubbornly. 

The young ghoul kept evading his gaze, his mouth a thin line. “ ...I’ve got somewhere to be. See you later.” He muttered and before Hide could stop him, he’d freed himself and jumped out of the window. 

Standing alone in his apartment with furrowed brows and one hand still outstrechted, grasping at empty air, Hide already felt lonely. Ayato hadn’t insulted him once today. 

-

Something was up and it had been going on for weeks now. Hide, unfortunately, wasn’t any closer to figuring out than he was before. It was frustrating in a way, because usually things like deduction and connecting patterns came easy to him. Ayato, of course, knew that as well. Which was probably why the boy had limited contact with his human and as a result also foiled Hide’s attempts to gain more clues. 

Well, Hideyoshi thought grimly, if Ayato wouldn’t come to him, he’d come to Ayato. 

Which was easier said than done. Usually Ayato was the one who seeked Hide out, for convenience's sake. It wasn’t like the ghoul had his own apartment somewhere in the wards. He normally stayed in the middle of Aogiri Tree’s territory, in the Head Quarters of the infamous maneating organisation. Entering that place would be downright suicide for any human that tried. And since Hide’s and Ayato’s relationship wasn’t known in either of their respective circles, just like they preferred, Hideyoshi couldn’t anticipate any special treatment. 

But Hide had his ghoul’s phone number, technology, a brain and the needed amount of tenacity. It would do. 

-

Ayato picked up at the second ring. “What do you want, idiot?” Hide smiled into the phone, somewhat relieved at the familliar tone. 

“’Yato!” He greeted cheerfully. “Hey, I’ve been wondering: D’you prefer rabbits or bears?” 

He could practically feel the ghoul’s scowl from the other side of the line. “The hell are you calling me for something that dumb?”

Hide laughed. “I’m taking a personality quiz for you. So, rabbits or bears?”

Ayato sighed like this conversation was physically painful for him. “ ...rabbits, I suppose.” He grumbled. “Anything else while we’re at it?” Sarcasm was a second language for him now. Hide didn’t seem to be very well versed in it since the human blithely ignored the hint to shut up. “Yep, here’s another one - briefs or boxers?” 

“W-what?” Ayato’s cheeks burned a delightful pink, Hide wished he was there to see it. “Y-y-you should know that already, dumbass!” Hideyoshi couldn’t help it, he smiled widely. If his boyfriend were there, he’d say he looked dumb. Anyone else would’ve called it besotted. But really, Ayato was just so cute sometimes! 

“Anyway, that better be all, business just cropped up.” Ayato said, after he’d regained his usual surly composure. 

“Ah, just one thing, I got your result.” Hide interjected and started narrating. “The grumpy baby! Does your baby ever seem more like a grumpy old man than a sweet little cherub? Does-” 

A _beep_ answered him. Ayato had hung up. 

Well, Hide grinned. He’d expected that and it was okay. The wide screen in front of him already showed him what he’d been looking for. 

-

In Tokyo’s fast paced evening streets Hide was just another teenager glued to his phone. If this was to work, he couldn’t afford for Ayato to see him coming and escape. Right now, the crowd was covering his approach as well as his scent. Perfect. 

Two intersections and ten minutes later, he paused his steps right in front of an inconspicious park. Actually, it was more of a patch of grass coupled with a climbing frame and some swings fenced in by metal grids. One of the swings was occupied. 

“How did you find me?” 

Hide shrugged, taking a seat next to the ghoul. “I’ve got my ways.” Then he started swinging slightly, waiting patiently for Ayato to speak his mind. It took longer than he’d hoped. The alarm bells in his mind rang louder. 

“Stop.” Ayato said quietly, before his voice grew confident. “We should stop this farce.”

Hide froze. When he spoke his words were calm, controlled. “What do you mean?” 

Ayato laughed. It was an ugly, bitter sound. “Don’t play stupid. Just look at us - a human and ghoul conversing peacefully in an empty park when for all rights I should have eaten you months ago! You’re nothing but a meal, a fucking walking snack.”

Hide hummed thoughtfully, eyes on the steadily darkening sky above. “That’s not all, isn’t it?” 

“I know how this will end.” Ayato continued sharply. “You know how this is going to end. There’s no point in this at all-” 

“Of course there is.” Hide’s steady voice interrupted. “Of course this means something, Ayato. We-”

“Spare me the sappy shit, Hideyoshi.” These days only Ayato called him by his full name. And only when he was serious. “We don’t fit.” 

“Fit?” Hide repeated, puzzled. 

Ayato ignored him. “I saw you, you know. With that girl.” 

Huh? This conversation was going ways Hide hadn’t expected. “What girl?” He frowned, his forehead wrinkling as he tried hard to remember anyone that fit the bill. No woman stood out. 

Ayato clucked his tongue impatiently. “You two were meeting in that café close to your university for lunch.” 

Ah, that rang a bell. “Yoko?” Hide said slowly, remembering. “We were hanging out to discuss foreign policy for the paper we had submit; it didn’t mean anything.” 

“But it should!” Ayato burst out furiously, like he’d been holding this in for a long time. “It should mean something!” 

Ah. Hide blinked. So _that_ was the problem. 

“She’s pretty, obviously intelligent, happy and motherfucking _human_! She isn’t running around in the middle of the night hunting your people or fighting doves. She’s not someone you’d need to hide or lie about. She’s someone you can expect to come home every day and not lie dead somewhere in a fucking ditch! She’s perfect! Just what...” Ayato said, suddenly quiet, running out of steam, slumping into himself. He looked smaller than Hide had ever seen him. It hurt somewhere in his chest. “Just what are you doing here with me?”

Slowly, Hide let go of the chains he’d been gripping and stood. Ayato didn’t look up, not even when he placed himself right in front of the ghoul. So he knelt, his hands reaching up to catch Ayato’s face between them. And Ayato finally obliged, looking up, eyes on the human in front of him. 

“The perfect person,” Hide began easily, nearly nonchalantly. “drinks the most expensive coffee from the super market and still complains about it’s quality. The perfect person drools on my shoulder and tries to wipe it away in the morning before I notice. The perfect person always forgets to open the windows after they shower to let the steam out. The perfect person rage fits at Dora the Explorer when she can’t cross a bridge without help. The perfect person calls me names and idiot and curses a lot and is grumpy and isn’t good with feelings and words.” 

A smile grew on Hide’s face, small and terrifyingly tender. “Ayato, she can’t be perfect, because she can’t be _you_.”

Ayato’s eyes were wide and round, his mouth forming a tiny ‘o’. “Fuck. That... that has got to be the fucking _sappiest, mushiest_ and _most stupid thing_ that I’ve ever heard in my life and I used to watch soap operas with my sister. Oh my motherfucking god.” 

“But it’s true!” Hide sing songed brightly, pecking Ayato’s nose once. 

Ayato grimaced, looking like he was seconds away from praying to a god he didn’t believe in before sighing in complete defeat and slumping forwards. Hide wobbled and nearly fell over, his arms suddenly full with ghoul. Ayato immediately buried his face in the crook of Hide’s neck and Hideyoshi conveniently ignored the growing wet spots on his sweater. He had no plans of dying tonight.

“Oi,” Ayato’s voice was muffled. “You still got some of that shitty coffee?” 

“Sure I do. You’re the only one that drinks it, you know.” Hide answered, a hand stroking his ghoul's hair absentmindedly. 

They spent a minute in comfortable silence, gathering themselves before Ayato pushed himself away and stood, discreetly wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand. “Than what the fuck are you waiting for?”, he snarked, “Let’s get going already.” 

“Hey!”, Hide complained good naturally as he finally got to stretch his legs. He was certainly feeling his knees. “So impatient.” He teased with a smile.

Ayato snorted and grabbed his hand, already marching towards the metal gate. Hide let himself be dragged along, before catching up with his boyfriend’s long strides and walking beside him. Between them their entwined hands swung in tandem with their steps. 

“Yeah,” Hide said with Ayato being a warm presence next to him. “Let’s go home.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“And for the record, I don’t fucking drool.” 

“But- _Oomph_!”

“I don’t.”

“Y- _ugh_ -you don’t.”


End file.
